Solve for $x$ : $5x + 2 = 10x + 8$
Solution: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x + 2) - 5x = (10x + 8) - 5x$ $2 = 5x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $2 - 8 = (5x + 8) - 8$ $-6 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-6}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{6}{5} = x$